


By the Pond

by Rhianimation



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianimation/pseuds/Rhianimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me posting on Behalf of my friend Raguna-5<br/>he has owed me this fanfic for a while <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Pond

The owl softly called out in the darkness, as the warden leant against the log along a small creek, fireflies dancing around. She hears the snapping of a twig in the distance, she reaches for her daggers before realising that it was only Zevran. 

"You startled me, if I didn't realise it was you I probably would have struck you down thinking you were dark spawn!!"

"That would have been unfortunate, to cut down my pretty face. Then I wouldn't be able to look at you anymore."

"I would never willingly hurt your charming face,"

"No, no one can resist my enchanting voice or handsome looks, especially you warden."

"Do me a favour Zevran and come closer, I want to try something."

The warden raises her dagger and swiftly cuts down Zevran’s chest, his clothes dropping around him.

"There much better, now come here you pointy ear devil"

As Zevran sat down next to the warden and leant on the log, the warden pinned him down with her left hand and rolled on top, swinging her leg over her him

"You planned for this to happen before coming down here didn't you?"

“Planning has never been my strong suit. Now, killing...killing and love-making. Killing and love-making and witty retorts. Those I am better at.”

"That's typical you isn't it Zevran"

"But that is what you love isn't it warden? My charm wits and lethality, not necessarily in a fight"

With a witty smile Zevran leans in and kisses the warden.

"Making the first move are we Zevran? Not very smart for an assassin to reveal his intentions so early in plain sight" 

The warden pushes Zevran backwards, knocking the air from him, placing a hand over his eyes she stands up, when she removes her hand Zevran sees her standing above him naked, 

"Your charm won't stagger me so easily Zevran, it takes more than that to throw me off"

"Ah warden, you underestimate me,"

Zevran sits up and grabs the wardens hips, placing his tongue on her pussy, sliding his tongue up the slit. Flicking the point of his tongue at the end and repeating this movement over and over.

"Oh Zevran you naughty boy!! At least you have the manners of a gentleman and let the lady go first." 

Moving away quickly and staring deep into the warden’s eyes Zevran replies by standing up, running his tongue along the warden’s body, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her down.

"Now it's time for the warden to make her move no?"

"You better be careful, wouldn't want to test me to prove I'm the better one here, might get... Ugly"   
The warden retorts with a wry smile

Slowly the warden slides her tongue out and gently licks ups Zevran’s shaft, slowly she wraps her tongue around the head and slides the tip into the eye, twisting her tongue around.

"If you keep that up I might be tempted to best you mi ‘lady"

Pushing the warden back Zevran goes down and kisses her, sliding his tongue down her body, kissing between her breasts. Pausing to gently lick and suckle on each breast before kissing down her stomach. Pausing just above her crotch.

"MI ‘lady, would you like me to continue, or is my tongue too much for the hero of ferelden?"

"Don't tempt me Zevran, I might have to slay you too, but not the way I did the dragon"

"I take that as a yes then"   
Zevran replies wryly.

Softly he peels the lips of the warden’s pussy aside, slowly licking her pink flesh. 

"Mm, tastes almost as sweet as she looks, like the sweetest of fruits the look resembles its flavour"

"Shut up Zevran and get on with it"  
The warden replies, placing a hand on Zevran’s head and holding him in.

Zevran continues to lick, sliding his tongue deep inside, licking the walls and swirling his tongue around.   
Licking up the exposed flesh he flicks her clit with his tongue a bit, before sucking on each of the lips of her pussy.  
Kissing up her body Zevran holds the head of his dick at her pussy, gently prodding her, running the head up her wet pussy. Before inserting the head slightly.  
He looks into her eyes and with a mocking smile asks

“are you ready for my dagger hero of ferelden? It has a bit more of an effect on ladies than the dragon’s teeth no?”

“oh shut up and screw me you witty bastard”

Replies the warden, grabbing his dick and pulling it deep into her  
Zevran slides as deep as he could, their crotches slapping together, a light sloshing sound as he thrusts and pulls. The warden reaches up and places her arms around his neck, hands dangling, fingers swirling on his neck, making him shiver with pleasure. Suddenly the warden pulls him in close, sweeps out his legs and rolls on top.

“Surely the master assassin of Antiva expected a counter attack? Or has your skill become rusty?”

 

“ah warden, you under estimate me, we are only getting started, I thought it better to be polite and give you a chance before winning the fight no?”

With that Zevran thrusted up, sliding deep inside the warden, where she also bounced up and down, forcing Zevran to be grounded.

“Ah ah ah not so easily fooled Zevran, I beat you before, now you are mine”

The warden bounced and grinded on Zevran, her pussy sucking him in deep. Leaning over and bouncing her hips, the warden places her chest in Zevran’s face, inviting him to play with her breasts. He gently kissing them, biting lightly on her nipples, cupping his hands and squeezing, massaging her breasts with tender care. The warden moans and sighs with pleasure. She rolls over so Zevran can take control, he thrusts fast and hard.

“Zevran I’m close, but I’m not going to cum before you.”

“Are you sure about that hero? I’m willing to wager a day of service to you on you Cumming first”  
Zevran replied with a wry smile upon his face.

“You cheeky bastard you are on”

Zevran thrusted deep and hard, as fast as he could. Moans escaping the warden’s mouth. Violent twitches and jerking ensued as they came in union, the warden’s fluids leaking and spraying Zevran, his seed filling the warden.  
They lay there for a while, the warden tracing shapes on Zevran’s chest.

She whispered to Zevran  
“Maybe we should take a quick dip in that pond and head back to camp.”

“Agreed hero, would hate to be away too long and have them come searching.”


End file.
